The goal of the High Throughput Screening &Chemistry Core Facility is to assist Moffitt researchers in identifying and optimizing chemical probes and new lead compounds that have the potential to benefit both biochemical mechanistic studies and drug discovery &development, which will ultimately provide therapeutic benefit to cancer patients. The Core is comprised of three functional units: 1) Experimental High Throughput Screening (HTS) 2) Virtual HTS and Molecular Modeling 3) Chemical Intermediates and Library Synthesis The three units work closely together to provide complementary approaches toward screening biomolecular targets and toward aiding the lead optimization process by serving as a resource for molecular modeling studies and initial lead optimization. High throughput screening and molecular modeling efforts at Moffitt have already resulted in preliminary data that was essential for obtaining NCI R01 funding as well as peerreviewed publications for Akt and STATS inhibitors. Furthermore, HTS efforts at Moffitt have also identified chemical probes that inhibit other molecular targets in cancer cells such as Aurora kinase, SHP2 phosphatase, the proteasome, geranylgeranyltransferase I as well as mdm2/p53, BclXL/Bax and Rb/Raf-1 binding.